Vérité
by Hanged Soul
Summary: Penguin a un très gros problème. Et tout ça à cause de la navigatrice des Mugiwara. Ses derniers instants, le navigateur des Heart Pirates les a passés à jouer à un jeu stupide.


Hanged Soul: Bonjour, bonjour. Je vous présente ma première fic sur One Piece. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Vérité<p>

Penguin avala sa salive, il était mal. Sa conscience acquiesça et le heart se mit une claque mentale. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Son subconscient se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler, il se retrouva quelques heures en arrière.

Les hearts avaient accosté sur une petite île perdue du Shin Sekai. Comble de chance Eustass Kidd et les pirates aux Chapeaux de paille s'y trouvaient aussi. Luffy n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'organiser une grande fête avec les autres équipages, Penguin se retrouvait, par la force des choses, attablé avec à sa gauche Killer et à sa droite Zorro. Il émit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Usopp et Shashi revinrent avec les boissons. Pas qu'il ait peur des deux énergumènes qui l'entouraient mais l'ambiance était un chouia tendu.

« On fait un poker ?! » proposèrent les nouveaux arrivants en s'asseyant.

Killer releva la tête et Zorro ouvrit les yeux, Penguin allait répondre quand la voix de Nami claqua derrière eux,

« On va jouer à action ou vérité ! »

Voyant que les hearts, et probablement Killer, allait protester elle reprit,

« Si vous ne jouez pas, vous me remboursez tout l'alcool que vous avez bu. C'est clair ! »

Le navigateur des hearts soupira. C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la gamine. Les autres acquiescèrent et la rousse s'assit.

« Commençons ! »

Nami posa une bouteille vide devant elle et la fit tourner

«Et merda ...», Shashi Murmura.

La bouteille le désignait. Le sourire de la seule femme du groupe s'élargit.

« Action ou vérité ? », demanda-t-elle.

« … Action… », souffla le jeune homme pas très sure de lui.

« Enlève tes lunettes. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Nami. Zorro demanda,

« C'est tout ?! »

« Je prépare le terrain. C'est plus simple de savoir si les gens mentent lorsqu'on voit leurs yeux. »

Le sabreur soupira et Shashi relança la bouteille, sans ses lunettes.

« Killer, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. », répondit le blond d'un ton neutre.

« Enlève ton masque. »

Silence, tout le monde fixait le second de Kidd, Nami sourit,

« Si tu ne le fais pas tu as un gage… »

La jeune femme réfléchit

« Tu bois un litre de bière ! »

Penguin était persuadé d'avoir vu le tueur soupirer. Ce dernier s'empara d'une chope et l'avala cul-sec, le tout sans enlever son masque.

La partie continua alternant éclats de rire, hurlement et coups, souvent distribués par Nami.

Des six joueurs de départ il n'en restait que quatre, Shashi et Usopp ayant roulés sous la table depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé.

Penguin avait bu, beaucoup. On pouvait dire qu'il était passablement bourré, comme les trois autres d'ailleurs. Si, si, même Killer, le navigateur avait remarqué qu'il piquait légèrement du nez. La rousse lança la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Penguin.

« Vérité. »

« Humm… J'ai pas d'idée… »

Le heart expira pendant que le regard de la navigatrice faisait le tour de la fête, elle sourit.

« 'A y est, je sais ! Comment ton capitaine fait-il pour être aussi bronzé alors qu'il est originaire de North Blue et qu'il passe sa vie dans un sous-marin ? »

Penguin était sur le cul, c'était quoi cette question ?! Qu'est qu'elle en avait à foutre du bronzage de son capitaine, 'z'étaient pas nets les Mugiwara… Et puis il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la réponse, la mélanine de Law il en avait un peu rien à carrer lui.

« Alors ? », le pressa la rousse.

«...»

Sa conscience, aussi bourrée que lui, lui fit remarquer que s'il ne répondait pas il devrait ingérer un autre litre d'alcool. Le navigateur grimaça, s' il buvait un autre verre il irait rejoindre Shashi et Usopp. Et ça, c'était hors de question ! Alors il fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie…

« Ben … En fait c'est pas naturel… C'est les UV. »

« Les UV ? », questionna Killer visiblement intéressé.

« Bah oui… », continua le heart, « C'est des lampes pour bronzer… »

« Ca agit comme le soleil. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.

« Ouai… C'est tout à fait ça cap'taine ! »

Il fit une pause … Cap'taine…

« C'est capitaine Penguin. », murmura Law.

Penguin avala sa salive, il était mal.

Le sourire du supernova s'agrandit, il continua,

« Tu sais, le grille-pain a le même effet sur les tartines. Je suis sûr que ça marcherait sur un humain. »

Un tic nerveux agita le visage du navigateur,

« C'était pour rire capitaine… »

S'étant levé, il commença à reculer, sa conscience lui hurlant de partir en courant.

« Moi pas. »

Le heart fit demi-tour et se rua vers le sous-marin.

«Chambre. Shamble. »

Nami frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme crier. Law leur fit un sourire et suivi son « nakama » … Ou sa victime, au choix.

La fête battait son plein autour d'eux après quelques minutes de silence Zorro finit enfin par poser la question qui les taraudait depuis le départ de l'ex-shichibukai.

« Du coup, c'est naturel ou pas son bronzage ? »

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

* * *

><p>Hanged Soul : Voilà, voilà … Vos impressions?<p>

Law : … Tu aurais pu t'abstenir…

Nami : Tu dis ça parce que ça montre ton côté méchant ?

Law :… Tu es officiellement décédée…

( Nami par en courant Law à sa suite)

Hanged Soul : J'espère que ça vous a plu et je m'excuse pour les (très) probables fautes d'orthographe que vous avez vues. Bonne soirée.


End file.
